Mi pequeño ángel
by rosmarlin
Summary: Capitulo extra de la fic "Enseñame a amar". Esme recuerda la infancia de su hijo, mientras éste se encuentra superando su trasformación. AU


**Mientras preparo el sig Cap de la fic original, osea "Enseñame a amar", un review de mars992 me dio la idea de hacer un capitulo extra en donde se podrían narrar flash backs de la vida de Edward contados por su madre. Así que muy probablemente sería recomendable conocer la historia original para poder entender ésta ;)**

**Éste one shot se los dedico a todas esas personas maravillosas que han seguido mi historia, y han tenido la paciencia de esperar a que mi inspiración volviesen, ¡Sois los mejores!**

**Hay muchas cosas que me pertenecen, como una cantidad absurda de libros, un ordenador, un coche que he pagado con mucho esfuerzo y un perrito que se llama Augusto al que adoro. Pero ni Crepúsculo, ni Edward Cullen me pertenecen, aunque yo si que le pertenezco a Edward...**

**Mi pequeño ángel. **

La humanidad desde siempre ha definido el amor de una madre como incondicional e infinito, y yo personalmente no podría estar más de acuerdo. Dicen también que una logra comprender a cien por cien éste amor cuando tienes la oportunidad de convertirte en madre, y es por ese motivo que yo lo puedo certificar.

Porque la vida me había dado muchos hijos, primero estaba mi pequeño William, el único al que de verdad di la vida, pero mi pequeña cosita no estaba destinada a sobrevivir, por eso había compartido con él solo unos pocos días. Después había encontrado cuatro hijos, mis eternos adolescentes en las personas de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Y cada uno a su manera había logrado ganarse mi cariño, con sus personalidades tan diferentes. Por último había llegado Bella, mi nueva hija. Quien a pesar de ser incluso mayor que yo, había conseguido que la quisiese de la misma manera que quiero a Rosalie y Alice.

Pero podía quererlos mucho a todos ellos, y aun así ninguno llegaba a ocupar el lugar que Edward tenia en mi corazón. Mi pequeño ángel, cuanto le quiero. Yo tengo dos ángeles en mi vida, Edward y su padre. Carlisle, mi amado Carlisle, había robado mi corazón desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, tenia apenas 16 años y aun no conocía en realidad lo que era el amor, pero me bastó una sola mirada a esos ojos dorados para descubrir el sentimiento. Y diez años no habían sido suficientes para lograr olvidarle, todos los días lo recordaba, y su sola imagen me ayudaba a soportar la oscuridad que había representado mi matrimonio. Y en el peor momento, en el que la muerte de William me había quitado las pocas ganas que me quedaban por vivir, Carlisle llegó de nuevo como un ángel a iluminar mis tinieblas. Había curado mi corazón, y me había recordado lo que era sonreír y ser feliz.

Y aún así, aún así una parte de mi seguía herida, había algo en mi que no lograba sanar a pesar de las décadas, y allí quien me iluminó fue mi otro ángel, el pequeño. Y quiero decir, ¿Cómo no se podía no querer a Edward? Supe que lo quería desde el primer momento en el que le vi, y que era mi hijo cuando tomó mi dedo con su pequeña manita. Y unas horas después me recordó lo que era el orgullo de una madre...

_Me había quedado sola con mi angelito en su habitación de hospital, Carlisle estaba haciendo sus rondas, Rosalie y Alice estaban en el centro comercial comprando sus primeras cosas, mientras que los chicos estaban en la cada preparando la que seria su habitación. Y yo me había quedado embobada viendo a chiquitín que estaba en la incubadora que observaba el techo, y movía sus bracitos y sus piernecitas con movimientos rígidos. De repente empezó a crear pequeños gemidos, que poco a poco se trasformaron en llanto, era evidente que empezaba a tener hambre._

_Le preparé un biberón con los suplementos que estaban en la mesa auxiliar, y me acerqué a él, abrí la incubadora y teniendo mucho cuidado con los tubos que lo ayudaban a respirar, lo tomé en mis brazos, era increíble lo bien que se adaptaba a ellos. Acerqué el biberón a su boquita, esperando a que él la encontrara. Odiaba no poder ser capaz de darle el pecho, que no lograría jamás en realidad tener esa clase con conexión con mi proprio hijo, pero le recompensaría de otra manera, sentirá siempre el cariño de su madre. Sonreí feliz cuando escuché el sonido que reproducía su boquita al chupar, estaba alimentando a mi hijo, era éste el orgullo de una madre._

Nos esforzamos mucho en su crecimiento y formación. Intentamos darle siempre lo mejor, que fuera feliz y que se convirtiera algún día en un hombre de bien. Y lo habíamos conseguido, Edward había tenido una buena infancia, lo más normal que nos fue posible darle, pero sobre todo con mucho amor, él sabia que era el sueño viviente de nuestra familia. Habíamos logrado que se convirtiera en un joven de bien, con los sentimientos más nobles que podían existir, completamente listo para el mundo y sobre todo para el amor.

Y allí era donde entraba Bella, que tenia que reconocer que uno de los motivos por el cual la quería tanto era por el amor que ella le tenia a mi pequeño ángel. Los dos eran tan perfectos el uno para la otra, era para ella que Edward había nacido. Quería estar con ella para siempre, y por ello era que había decidido trasformarse, por eso ahora lo tenia acostado en su cama, soportando ese dolor atroz que en su momento nos tocó vivir a cada uno de nosotros, y en esos días mi Edward se me había vuelto a hacer chiquito.

Se me hizo imposible en esas agonizantes horas de espera no recordar su vida, sus logros, los momentos felices, y esos pocos tristes. Todo se sucedía en mi memoria como una película.

Como el día en el que dijo su primera palabra.

_Había cumplido diez meses un par de días atrás, su cabello se había vuelto ya completamente castaño cobrizo, y había perdido esos pocos visos que le quedaban del cabello con el que había nacido. Hacia poco había empezado a sacar los dientes, y estaba un poco fastidioso; y estaba pasando también un periodo de completo apego a Carlisle, lloraba cuando no estaba en sus brazos, o por lo menos no lo tenia al alcance de la vista._

_Por ese mismo motivo, Carlisle se había pedido unos días de vacaciones en el hospital, para estar cerca de nuestro hijo en todo momento, mientras pasaba ésta fase._

_Estaba en el estudio junto a Carlisle, mientras él hacia unas investigaciones, yo me encargaba de ordenar un poco, cuando escuchamos a Edward que lloraba desde su habitación._

_-Ya lo busco yo – nos dijo Jasper desde el otro lado del pasillo – está bastante irritado por los dientes, así que lo voy a calmar un poco antes de llevarlo contigo, Carlisle._

_Esperamos varios minutos, hasta que el don de Jasper logró tranquilizar un poco la agonía de Edward, la puerta del estudio se abrió y por ella entró Jasper llevando en brazos a nuestro pequeño ángel. Edward tenia las mejillas por completo rojas, y sus hermosos ojitos esmeraldas estaban llenos de lagrimas, llevaba uno de los dedos de Jasper en la boca, habíamos notado que el frío de nuestras manos, por lo general lograba calmar el dolor de sus encías._

_Giró su mirada, para cambiar su atención hacia nosotros, en cuanto vio la figura de Carlisle que se había levantado, y se dirigía hacia él para tomarlo en brazos, soltó el dedo de Jasper que aun mantenía en la boca, estiró lo brazos en dirección de Carlisle, y fue allí cuando nos sorprendió a todos... _

_-¡Papa! - dijo con una vocecilla añorante, no sabia como habían reaccionado los demás, yo solo sé que me había quedado estática en mi lugar, tratando de procesar lo que había apenas ocurrido. ¡Mi pequeño ángel había hablado!, había dicho su primera palabra, habíamos apenas alcanzado otra meta._

_Cuando salí de mi estado de shock, me di cuenta de que todos estaban en el estudio, seguramente habían escuchado esa pequeña palabra que para nosotros había sido como escuchar campanas del cielo. Carlisle había tomado en brazos a Edward, y lo estaba felicitando, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él, al tiempo que le hacia cosquillas y Edward reía, era el sonido que más amábamos en ésta familia, bueno ese y ahora el sonido de su voz._

_-¿Esme? -me llamó Carlisle feliz - ¿Qué haces allí parada, cariño?_

_Sacudí un poco mi cabeza antes de contestarle – Disfruto solo del momento, eso es todo. - le dije, antes de alcanzar a mis dos ángeles en los festejos._

Suprimera palabra había sido "Papá", pero sus primeros pasos habían sido para mi.

_Faltaban dos semanas para su primer cumpleaños, y Alice ya estaba preparando la que sabia seria una fiesta fantástica. Estábamos los dos solos en la casa, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, mientras que los chicos habían ido de caza. Yo estaba sentada en uno de los sofá de la sala, mientras Edward estaba en el suelo, jugando con sus juguetes. Intentaba decidirme, tenia entre mis manos dos buenos proyectos que me entusiasmaban, y no sabia por cual empezar, cual de las dos casas restaurar primero. Me giré hacia Edward y le sonreí, estaba jugando con un cubo de goma._

_- ¿Tú que dices, mi pequeño ángel?, ¿Por cual de las dos casas debería empezar mami?_

_Él se giró a mirarme, y me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas, desde que había empezado a sonreír siempre había elevado más un lado de la sonrisa respecto al otro, y eso encajaba perfectamente con él._

_- ¡Papa! - me dijo con entusiasmo, aun no había aprendido a decir alguna otra palabra,(aparte algunos discursos que nos dedicaba, pero de los cuales no lográbamos entender nada), y si bien sabíamos cuando la usaba para llamar a Carlisle, era también una palabra que usaba para pedir otras cosas. _

_-Papi, vuelve en unas horas cariño. Te prometo que ésta noche será él quien te lleve a la cama. Pero no me has dicho cuál de las dos casas te gusta más.- no veía las horas de que mi hijo me llamara "mamá", o que me pudiera contestar a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo._

_Edward se fue hacia delante para ponerse en cuatro patas, supuse que estaba por ponerse a gatear, pero para mi sorpresa se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, se tambaleó , pero había logrado mantener el equilibrio. Me miró con sus hipnotizadores ojos, no muy seguro de que tenia que hacer a continuación, cuando de repente dio unos pocos pasos hacia mi, y después cayó de nuevo al suelo sentado y empezó a llorar._

_Me levanté del sofá para ir a cargarlo. Le empecé a pronunciar palabras tranquilizantes al oído, al tiempo que le daba besitos en la cabeza. A los pocos minutos se calmó._

_-¡Lo has hecho Edward!, ¡Has caminado!. Eres el mejor hombrecito que una mami podría desear._

Creció, convirtiéndose en un niño muy sano, e inteligente, curioso y con mucho energía. Nunca había enfermado, y era un caso único que al mismísimo Carlisle sorprendía. A los cinco años nos dio otro motivo más para darnos cuenta de su increíble inteligencia, y de lo dotado que era. Había descubierto su pasión por la música y el piano, y cuando tenia seis, una vez más me hizo la madre más feliz y orgullosa del mundo.

_Era un domingo por la tarde, y estábamos todos confinados en casa porque afuera había un bellísimo sol, no me gustaba el hecho de que tuviéramos que obligar a Edward a quedarse él también en casa por nosotros, cuando evidentemente el sol no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero mi niño no se lamentaba, y parecía entender que era algo que no dependía de nosotros. _

_Carlisle y yo estábamos en la sala de estar, viendo "Lo que el viento se llevó", adoraba esa historia, había leído el libro más veces de lo que podía recordar, y visto la película 10 veces más, y aun así no me cansaba nunca de ella, y no sabría decir por qué la verdad, porque al fin y al cabo es una historia triste, en el que el amor no triunfa. Pero quizás colaboraba en el que el personaje de Rhett fuese uno de mis personajes preferidos de la literatura, y que Clark Glabe era mi actor preferido._

_Habíamos llegado a la famosa escena de la cachetada cuando escuchamos una melodía nueva provenir del piano, y a todos en la casa nos entró curiosidad. Sabíamos que Rosalie ya había dejado de darle clases a Edward, porque él ya conocía como leer las partituras y todas las bases necesarias, así que ella solo se sentaba con él solo para supervisarlo. Pero no tenia ni idea de que hoy tenían planeada una "lección", después de todo Rosalie estaba con Emmett en su cuarto._

_Nos acercamos al piano, y vi que mis cuatro hijos mayores venían bajando las escaleras en nuestra misma dirección, solo Alice estaba sonriendo, los demás tenían la misma expresión de perplejidad que seguramente Carlisle y yo llevábamos en el rostro. _

_-¿Alice? - la llamé, para que me explicara qué era lo que había visto. Ella se giró hacia mi, y sonrió aun más._

_-Tú espera y verás, Esme._

_Carlisle se acercó más a Edward, y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del niño para llamar su atención, parecía tan concentrado que daba la impresión que ni había notado nuestra presencia._

_- Edward, hijo. ¿Y esa canción?_

_Edward dejó de tocar, para levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de Carlisle._

_-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó dudoso._

_-Claro que si- le aseguró Carlisle- está hermosa, pero nunca antes la había escuchado._

_Edward se encogió de hombros antes de contestarle._

_-Yo si._

_-¿Y dónde Edward?, porque yo tampoco la había escuchado- le preguntó ésta vez Rosalie._

_- En mi cabeza- nos dijo como si fuera la tal cosa – La escuché ésta mañana, y quería tocarla._

_Nos quedamos todos de piedra... ¡Había compuesto una canción!, con seis años había hecho su propria canción...me dirigí hacia él, y lo levanté en brazos, para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que me era posible cuando se trataba de él._

_- ¡Eres increíble mi pequeño ángel! - le exclamé completamente emocionada, estaba segura que de ser humana estaría llorando de felicidad._

_-Es para ti – me susurró en el oído_

_-¿Qué? - pregunté un poco confundida._

_- Es para ti mami, la canción es para ti._

_Ahogué un nuevo sollozo seco cuando procesé sus palabras y lo volví a abrazar, después Carlisle se acercó para abrazarnos él también, mientras los chicos aplaudían emocionados. _

Unos mese después, el día que Edward cumplió siete años, nos vimos en la obligación de decirle toda la verdad sobre lo que somos, tuve miedo de que nos rechazara una vez descubierta, pero mis miedos se disiparon cuando él lo aceptó todo, y más bien le gustaba ésta nueva realidad, y le fascinaban todas esas cosas que podíamos hacer.

Empezó a entrar en esa edad en la que Carlisle se había vuelto por completo su ídolo, y quería ser como él en todo los sentidos, tanto que ya estaba decidido a ser doctor de grande, y yo amaba ver cuál entusiasmado estaba Carlisle por la devoción de su hijo. Pero de igual manera quería imitar también a sus hermanos mayores, quería estar con ellos siempre que corrían y amaba que lo subiesen en sus espaldas y lo llevasen por el bosque. O estar presente en alguna de las batallas que tenían.

Fue por ello que cuando Edward tenia nueve años, pasamos uno de los peores sustos de nuestras existencias.

_Estaba haciendo la colada, cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, seguido del sonido más escalofriante que podía escuchar : Edward estaba llorando. Salí corriendo de inmediato hacia donde provenía el sonido. _

_Emmett llevaba en brazos a Edward, y se había sentado en uno de los sofá con el niño sobre su regazo; Jasper en cambio estaba agachado a su nivel mientras le quitaba a Edward uno de sus zapatos y el calcetín. Me acerqué a ellos y vi que la pantorrilla de la pierna derecha de Edward estaba de lado, se la había roto. ¡Mi podre niño!_

_-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - exigí saber._

_-Edward dijo que quería vernos luchar, pero nos dejamos llevar y empezamos a subirnos por los árboles; cuando nos dimos cuenta Edward se había subido a una de las ramas y estaba cayendo al suelo – me explicó Jasper, al tiempo que usaba sus manos frías para tratar de calmar el dolor de Edward._

_- Hay que llevarlo al hospital, - me dijo Emmett, mientras se levantaba una vez más del sofá con Edward en los brazos, - Vinimos solo a buscar las llaves del coche, y avisarte. _

_Asentí y extendí mis brazos para tomar a Edward. Emmett solo me lo pasó. Me sentía muy enfadada con mis dos hijos mayores por el descuido, pero la preocupación por Edward superaba cualquier otro sentimiento. Jasper de seguro que sintió esto, porque de repente me sentí un poco más tranquila y segura._

_-Mamá – me dijo entre lágrimas, y sentí como mi corazón se encogía – Me d-due-duele mucho._

_- Ya lo sé mi pequeño ángel, ya lo sé. - ya nos habíamos subido en el coche de Emmett, y nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad al hospital. Yo limpiaba las mejillas de Edward, mientras trataba de consolarlo.- Pero te prometo que pronto te vas a sentir mejor, papá se va a encargar de eso._

_Había pasado una hora desde que habíamos llegado al hospital, y Carlisle había desaparecido junto a Edward. Estábamos los tres paseando en la sala de espera, las chicas habían salido ésta mañana a la ciudad de compras, y apenas Alice había tenido la visión sobre lo que había ocurrido, habían llamado para decir que ya estaban en camino. _

_La misma puerta por la que antes había entrado Carlisle se abrió, y él mismo salió empujando una silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado Edward, con su pierna derecha enyesada. Los tres empezamos a correr a paso humano en su dirección._

_-¿Cómo estás, mi pequeño ángel? - le pregunté, acariciando su mejilla. Contrario a lo que todos esperábamos Edward me sonrió antes de contestar._

_-Bien mamá. ¡Papá me ha dicho que tengo que llevar éste yeso por un mes! ¿Verdad que es guay?, ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?, que ahora yo tengo algo que Emmett y Jasper no tienen._

_No pudimos evitar reírnos por ese comentario. Así era mi Edward._

_-Si, - nos dijo Carlisle- eso fue lo mismo que me dijo cuando supo que le tenia que enyesar la pierna._

Edward para todos ha sido siempre como la complementación de ésta familia, era un regalo. Quizás como el postre delicioso que pides después de una cena fantástica.

No estaba muy segura si podría aceptar que un día se convirtiera en uno de nosotros, y perdiera la posibilidad de vivir una vida larga y próspera, pero Carlisle siempre sostuvo que respetaría cualquier decisión que Edward tomase, y cuando él anunció que quería ser trasformado, cumplió con su promesa.

Y entonces yo me di cuenta de que lo tendría siempre conmigo, que mis dos ángeles estarían siempre a mi lado. Él ya estaba cambiando, ya se estaba volviendo diferente su aroma, su piel se estaba palideciendo más, y su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto que pronto se detendría.

Sabia que cuando abriera sus parpados, esos iris ya no sería más verdes esmeraldas, que vería un color rubí que pronto se trasformaría en dorados. Pero ninguno de esos cambios impedían que Edward dejara de ser algún día mi niño, mi pequeño ángel. Para todos en la familia siempre sería nuestro chiquitín, y el 20 de junio, cuando llegasen los Volturi lo protegeríamos con nuestras vidas. Así como le prometí esa noche, en la que por una broma de Emmett y Jasper, Edward tenia miedo al monstruo de los ojos, todos aquí haríamos hasta lo imposible por defenderle de cualquier daño.

**Ya saben lo que hay que hacer ;), ¿lo adoran?, ¿lo odian?**

**Besos, Ros**


End file.
